Vampire diaries the later years
by iron man fan2626
Summary: Damon and Elena are married, klaus and caroline are married, stefan and rebecca are married damon and elena adopted a daughter her name is rose and she is 3 years old on damon's birthday a unexpected visitor shows up and does something so shocking that everyone espically damon and elena will do anything to kill him


Ok new story hope you like it remember I own nothing

Chapter 1

Elena's p.o.v

I woke up and smiled when I looked over and saw Damon still sound asleep I brushed the hair out of his face so I could see his face I got dressed and walked down the hall and saw that our daughter Rose was wide awake waiting for someone to come get her for breakfast

"Hi honey" I said and when she saw me her face lit up

"Mommy!" she exclaimed and ran straight into my arms, I picked her up

"So princess you know today is Daddy's birthday?" she smiled

"How old is he?" I laughed at this question

"what's the biggest number you can think of?"

"150" she exclaimed and it made me laugh

"You're not far off" she smiled in victory, with rose still in my arms we walked to the kitchen I sat her on the counter and I started to get things out of the cabinet

"what are you doing mommy?"

"we are making daddy breakfast" she started clapping her hands in excitement "what can I do Mommy?"

"well good thing you asked because I have a very important task for you" I pulled her highchair over to the front of the stove and said "you are going to watch the pancakes cook you see the bubbles?" she nodded "when you see a whole bunch of them I want you to tell me so I can flip the pancake"

"Ok Mommy" I walked over and took out the bacon and put it in the microwave to cook

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" Rose exclaimed I walked over and flipped the pancakes over

A little while later we were finished cooking and I took the food and put it on plates and put it on a breakfast tray

"Rose I need you to carry Daddy's present ok?" she nodded

We walked up to our room and Damon had just started to wake up rose ran in and jump in to Damon's lap

"Happy birthday daddy" he smiled

"thank you princess" Damon said then he started tickling her I walked over and placed the breakfast tray on the night stand and leaned over and kissed Damon lightly on the lips

"Happy birthday baby" I said in a sexy tone he went to kiss me again but I stopped him

"Damon not in front of Rose please" he growled

"Tease" he muttered under his breath

"Daddy we made you breakfast" he smiled

"You did? Well let's eat" he said, I picked up the plates and gave one to Damon, rose and picked up my plate and went over so I could sit next to Damon he immediately scooted closer to me very carefully of course as he did not rose to spill her food because she was still sitting on his lap

After we finished breakfast I handed him his present "it's from both of us" I said, he smiled it was a photo album and when he opened it he smile grew bigger

"I remember this day, this is the day that we brought Rose home from the hospital" he said pointing at each of the pictures we continued to go through the pictures and when he finished I said

"And all these blank pages can be filled with so many more memories" he kissed rose on cheek

"Rose can you go to you room and pick out what you want to wear today?" without a word she ran out of the room at full speed and slamming the door behind her, we both laughed

"Adopting her was the best thing we ever did" Damon said

"I know, I love her so much, and Damon I know you thought you were going to be a bad father but you are one of the best father's that I have ever seen"

I laid on his chest and he rubbed my arm with his chest it was the perfect feeling "you know, I have another present for you" he gave a smile

"let's see it" I looked at him and said

"well this present cannot be opened until after Rose goes to bed" he growled and started to kiss me "Damon we have guests coming over and we both have to get ready plus I have to get rose ready?" he sunk back

"fine" he sighed I leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips alright get in the shower I said

**1 hour later**

We were all ready and the house was set up for Damon's birthday bash it was 12:00 O'clock when the first knock happened I walked over and opened the door

"hi Rebecca, Stefan" I smiled shortly after Damon and I got together Stefan started to date and they got married a year later

"hi Elena where is my beautiful niece" Rebecca asked excitedly

"she is in the kitchen eating cheerios" Rebecca started her march towards the kitchen

"happy birthday Damon" Stefan said I turned around and smiled Damon looked so sexy

"thanks brother" he walked over and wrapped his arms around me from behind once Stefan walked away Damon whispered in my ear "I saw you staring at me, see something you like?"

"I see a lot of things I like I smiled seductively we kissed until we heard

"ok, ok enough with the mushy stuff" we pulled apart and smiled when I saw Caroline and Klaus "happy birthday Damon" Caroline said

"thanks Blondie" Caroline rolled her eyes

"wheres our god daughter" Klaus asked

"in the kitchen" they walked into the kitchen

**An hour later**

The party was fun we were in the backyard and I noticed we were running low on food I walked over to Caroline

"can I please have my daughter back?" she handed her over and we walked into the kitchen we were in there for about 10 minutes when suddenly Rose asked

"Mommy who's that?" I looked over and dropped my plate I was holding and the glass shattered everywhere when I saw Kol standing in front of me

"what do you want Kol?" I asked angrily

"just stopped to say happy birthday"he said with a sarcastic tone

"ok you said it now leave"

"not without a party favor" he ran over grabbed Rose and ran I tried to run after him but he was already gone when I reached the front door I was numb I did not know what to do I some how managed to make it back to the kitchen and that's when it all hit me I fell to the floor right on top of the shattered glass

"ROSE" I screamed out suddenly everyone came running into the kitchen

"Elena honey what happened you have glass all over you, and where's rose he asked very concerned?"

" I don't care about the glass, I am a vampire it will heal.. Kol was here he.. he took rose" I immediately fell into Damon's arm. His face was full of sadness and anger and so many other emotions

"I'm going to find this son of a bitch and kill him and bring my daughter home" Damon said holding me tightly

END OF CHAPTER ONE WHAT DO YOU THINK PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
